Danzando bajo la Sombra
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: En esta Academia existen rivalidades causando dolor y amargura entre los alumnos sin olvidar la competencia. ¿Que sucede cuando alguien te dice que estas enferma? ¿Le haces caso o simplemente lo ignoras? Maka sabe esa respuesta. Nuevo summary D: En Hiatus.
1. Prólogo

**HI MINNA!**

**Se que ya han de estar hartos de mi y mis fics sin terminar xD**

**pero les pido de favor que me apoyen con este que realmente quiero iniciar... :3**

**pues bien, este es el prologo, obviamente esta corto pero explica masomenos como trata esto...**

**Si bien, el primer capitulo y el segundo ya los tengo, la cosa es a que hora subirlo...**

**pues veran, la semana que viene tengo un examen que marcara mi vida (okey es muuuuy importante) y por ello lo mas probable es que lo suba hasta a mediados o a fines de mes.**

**La cosa es que yo quiero saber su opinion ^^ aunque la verdad de todas maneras voy a subirlo xD**

**Ahora disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Danzando bajo la sombra~<strong>

**~Prólogo~**

Academia de danzas internacionales del Shibusen; un lugar donde los jóvenes adolescentes interesados en este arte, emprenden un camino hacia su futuro como bailarines profesionales.

En esta Academia se imparten todas las materias de una escuela común, a excepción de qué por la tarde se convierte en un ambiente de baile y música.

Existen distintos tipos de danzas, diferentes de todo el mundo, reconocidas internacionalmente o desconocidas a nivel mundial; desde la polka hasta las danzas contemporáneas del mundo actual. Desde el Tango hasta el Hip-Hop, y toda clase de música distinta.

En esta academia se busca impartir las clases de manera clara y dinámica, por lo que no solo se piensa en la educación si no también en el socialismo de los alumnos.

La Academia de Danzas Internacionales del Shibusen cuenta con distintos salones especializados en cada danza impartida. Desde los especiales para los bailes de salón hasta para un baile country.

Los alumnos tienen la elección de qué danza tomar, horario y sala, por lo qué contamos con espacios realizados para esto. Durante las danzas se busca impartir un conocimiento general sobre el baile qué deciden los alumnos.

Los alumnos tienen destinados subsidios para qué con ello sigan dentro de la Academia y no tengan problema económico alguno.

Los alumnos qué no consten de un subsidio serán lamentablemente suspendidos por un tiempo indefinido y se mantendrán lejos de la Academia y los estudiantes durante ese lapso. A menos qué un profesor tenga una carta para qué el alumno regrese.

Esto y más es lo qué imparte esta prestigiada Academia, en la cual, yo, Maka Albarn, he decidido entrar para demostrar que no solo soy la sombra de mi madre, yo también puedo llegar a ser una gran bailarina como ella. Y el llegar hasta aquí, es la prueba de ello.

Esta es mi historia. Del como a una bailarina prodigio, pasé a ser una chica hipócrita, capaz de hacer lo qué se me plazca, del cómo la fama se te puede subir a la cabeza, sin ser profesional aún.

Del como una obsesión hacia alguien puede llevarte hasta los extremos de herir a las personas qué quieres.

Del como una persona me ayudó a encontrar mi verdadero ser, del como me cambió por completo sin qué se diera cuenta. Aún sabiendo que no ayudaría en nada el hecho de odiarle simplemente.

Y sobre todo…

_"Al miedo de estar sola"_

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien?<strong>

**Quiero saber sus opiniones sinceras, y pues, de todos modos quiero realmente continuar este fic. ¿por que los otros no?**

**Amm veran, tengo muchas ideas rondando en mi cabeza con este fic asi que pienso terminarlo primero Dios, y despues seguir con los demas.**

**¿Serie de Drabbles?**

**Pues si, pienso hacer uno mas pero mas y mas mas mas mas mas mas adelante, solo espero que no se haya acabado el mundo para entonces.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo :3**

**Dejenme reviews PWEASE! Ayudas a apoyarme en mi examen! Y me dara muchos animos! ^^ **

**dale click! OwÓ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. Capítulo 1: Hipocrecía

**Hi! Se que prometí que lo tendria para a mediados de mes o a fines pero la vida da vueltas y se me complicó! Dx **

**En fin se los dejo! :3 Sin mucho que decir, y ando apurada -cof cof- asi que no nos leeremos mas abajito D: asi que muchisimas gracias a los que dejaron review en el cap anterior :3! Les mando un abrazo y a Elmo! okno .-. pero de verdad gracias! TuT **

**Este es el primer cap :3 espero les guste!~**

**Dejen reviews pwease! :3 no les cuesta nada TuT o sino Elmo les hará una visita! e_é jaja xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertence es de su afamado autor Atsushi Okubo-sama esta historia esta hecho sin fines de lucro saliendo de mi torcida mente.**

**AVISO: Ammm nada importante, ligero OoC tal vez, respecto a Maka pero es necesario -w-**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A todas esa personitas que me dejaron review apoyandome en mi examen! Millones de gracias!^^ si aprobe! wiii~ -dando vueltas como idiota-**

* * *

><p><strong>~Danzando bajo la sombra~<strong>

_"Las personas son como la luna. Siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie" Mark Twain._

**Capítulo 1: Hipocresía.**

El sonido de los aplausos resuena en aquella sala blanca donde todos se reflejan en los muros.

Sonrío falsamente pero lo suficientemente creíble para los demás.

-Felicidades Maka-chan, como siempre perfecto.-mencionó contenta mi profesora de baile.

-Muchas gracias Marie-sensei-sonreí de manera cordial.

"_Por supuesto, yo soy perfecta"_

Los demás estudiantes de la clase se separaron en distintos grupos y uno qué otro fue a tomar un poco de agua. Aproveché el momento para acercarme a Marie y preguntarle claramente.

-Marie-sensei, ¿tiene un minuto?-inquirí cortésmente.

-Claro Maka-chan-sonrió la rubia oxigenada.

"_Claro, siempre es así"_

-Esto, verá… ¿Qué le sucedió a Kid que no pudo venir?-pregunté ya qué la duda me estaba carcomiendo desde la mañana, ya que no lo había visto en ninguna parte.

-Kid-kun se fracturó una pierna hace unos días y no se podrá presentar hasta dentro de tres semanas o un mes.-me contestó con algo de preocupación.

-¿Él está bien?-agregué preocupada.

Marie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y continuó con su clase.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora qué descansaron un poco continuemos-mencionó mientras aplaudía despreocupadamente para llamar la atención de los alumnos.

-Marie-sensei, el concurso es dentro de una semana, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin pareja?-pregunté nerviosa por saber su respuesta.

-Bueno Maka-chan, ya te conseguí una nueva pareja, no te preocupes por eso, al parecer llega más tarde así que mientras tanto ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?-

"_Como si realmente no lo necesitara"_

-De acuerdo…-

Me tomé la libertad de salir del salón e ir a la máquina de refrescos que estaba en el pasillo, di fuerte con mi puño en el dibujo qué estaba marcado con una botella de agua y luego de unos segundos salió por debajo de la puertecilla de la máquina, la tomé tranquilamente y giré la tapa para luego beber ese líquido vital. A pesar de ser agua simple lo sentía dulce, tal vez estaba deshidratada. Me volteé y decidí dar una vuelta por el pasillo mientras esperaba a qué tocaran para darle fin a las clases vespertinas. Emprendí marcha mientras tomaba de mi botella y de vez en cuando jugar con ella por el aburrimiento.

Pasé frente al salón de clases de Tsubaki-chan, parecía realmente concentrada, me quedé observando un tiempo su baile. Ella había decidido entrar a la clase de danzas japonesas ya qué ella proviene de ahí; la conocí hace varios años, poco tiempo después de que entrara a la Academia.

Al parecer Tsubaki se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me saludó con una sonrisa.

"_A quien engaño, con esta chica no puedes ser hipócrita"_

Le correspondí alegremente la sonrisa.

La profesora de Tsubaki se dio cuenta de mi presencia y regañó a mi amiga pelinegra por no poner atención en clases.

De verdad qué Tsugumi-sensei es estricta con sus alumnos. Suerte qué me decidí por Marie.

Me encogí en hombros y seguí mi camino. Me topé después con el salón de clases de Elizabeth Thompson. Ella y su hermana Patricia Thompson, toman clases separadas, la rubia mayor tenía otras preferencias. Es decir, quién creería qué a Liz le gustara el Bellydance y que a Patty le gustaran las danzas modernas como el Hip-Hop y el Pop.

Liz notó mi presencia y me saludó efusivamente con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro.

"_Lo siento Liz, contigo no puedo evitarlo"_

Le sonreí alegre pero con un sentimiento falso oculto.

Ella pareció no notarlo, sin embargo, Meme-sensei, su profesora de baile la regañó estrictamente sobre su posición de baile y que nuevamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pude ver la cara de asco de Liz. Simplemente la ignoré y seguí con mi camino.

En el camino me topé con su hermana menor Patty, tan energética como siempre.

-¡Ah, Maka-chan!-exclamó efusivamente. -¿Tomando un descanso?-

"_Claro ¿qué no lo notas? descansaba tranquilamente hasta que llegaste"_

-Sí, ¿tú igual Patty?-indagué solo por hacer algo de platica.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡El profesor me dijo que me esforzaba demasiado, pero ese tipo no sabe lo qué dice!-empezó a reír a carcajadas. –Bueno, me tengo que ir a romperle el cuello a una profesora, bye bye~-y se fue feliz de la vida dentro de su propio mundo.

Lancé un sonoro suspiro al aire y tomé un poco más de agua de mi botella. Seguí con el camino hasta toparme con un pasillo más estrecho.

-"Qué raro, nunca antes me había fijado de este pasillo"-pensé. La curiosidad me carcomió y me adentré a ese solitario pasillo.

Estaba un poco deteriorado de las paredes y solo podía pasar una persona a la vez. Seguí caminando hasta toparme con una puerta peculiar.

"Sala de música Jazz"

-"Qué extraño…"-me dije a mi misma. Me aventuré a girar la perilla de la puerta y luego asomarme para ver lo que yacía dentro.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al notar que no estaba sola ya que un gramófono sonaba desde algún punto de la sala, me daba un poco de temor debido a que el salón estaba oscuro. Me sorprendí todavía más al notar otra presencia a mi lado cuando las luces se encendieron, volteé rápidamente el rostro y me topé cara a cara con un chico de mirada carmesí y cabello blanquecino, no pude evitar sentir como mis mejillas ardían.

-Se supone que nadie debe entrar a este salón. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó el chico con voz ronca.

"_Me quiere tomar del pelo…"_

-Si se supone qué nadie debe andar por aquí, ¿Qué es lo qué haces tú aquí?-contraataqué con un tono sarcástico con el fin de "intimidarlo".

El chico –que ahora que lo veía bien era bastante atractivo- se limitó simplemente a sonreír torcidamente y mirarme con esos ojos penetrantes.

-A ti, eso no te importa-contestó el idiota –porque sí, ya lo había catalogado de idiota- con un tono enfurecido.

-Entonces, tampoco te debe importar lo qué hago aquí-contesté de la misma manera.

-Touché-contestó sonriendo.-Soy Soul Evans-se presentó innecesariamente extendiéndome su mano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré mi nombre, idiota?-cuestioné cruzándome en brazos y mirándolo despectivamente.

-No lo sé, Maka-sonrió socarrón.

¿Qué-?

-¿¡Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre!-exclamé sorprendida, él solo se limitó a reír a carcajadas.

-El cómo se tú nombre no es tu problema, pero te conviene saber el mío-se volteó dirigiéndose a la salida y apagando las luces dejándome a oscuras.

-¿Qué estas…-?-

-Sal rápido, qué las clases empiezan después del segundo descanso-dijo mirándome desde el rabillo del ojo a espaldas mías.

Apenas crucé dos palabras con él y ya lo creo irritante.

Decidí ignorarlo por el momento y salir de la sala qué ya se encontraba a oscuras. Al salir al estrecho pasillo me topé con la espalda de ese chico Soul, no pude evitar no sonrojarme, o más bien ponerme colorada de lo irritada qué me estaba poniendo.

-¿Quieres hacerte un lado?-musité lo suficientemente alto para qué me escuchara.

-Hmph…-simplemente bufó y de alguna manera salió de mi camino.

Rápidamente tomé ventaja de su movimiento y me apresuré a salir de aquel estrecho pasillo, saliendo por fin al toque de la campana. Cuando volteé a ver a aquel chico Soul ya no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Enarqué una ceja en señal de confusión pero no le tomé mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡Maka!-exclamó Liz saliendo rápidamente del salón de clases.

-Liz…-contesté sin emoción alguna.

-Vamos ya a la cafetería, las demás nos esperan ahí-la rubia tomó de mi brazo llevándome hasta la entrada de la cafetería.

Caí en la cuenta de qué no nos encontrábamos solas, sentía qué alguien nos −o me− observaba, miré a ver a todas partes pero no encontré al dueño o dueña de aquella mirada penetrante.

Las chicas pidieron su comida, incluyendo la mía y luego nos acercamos a una mesa a comer.

−Oigan−mencionó Liz.−¿Dónde está Chrona?−

"_Chrona… ¿eh?"_

-Se quedó unos momentos con Marie-sensei, debía tratar unos asuntos con ella.-contesté con el fin de acabar por fin el tema de mi "amiga" peli-rosa.

-Ah…-contestaron simplemente.-Y díganme chicas, ¿sabían qué un viejo alumno ingresará de nuevo a la Academia?-preguntó la rubia mayor con picardía.

-¿Eh, realmente _él _estará de regreso?-preguntó curiosa Tsubaki.

-¿Qué acaso no lo habían expulsado?-indagó infantilmente Patty.

-Ah, pero parece ser qué entró por carta de nuestro querido amigo Kid…-mencionó entre risas la Thompson.

-¿Kid?-pregunté curiosa.

-¡Ah!¡Es verdad, a Maka-chan le gusta Kid-kun!-exclamó efusivamente la menor de las Thompson sacándome de mis casillas y provocando qué un sonrojo notable apareciera en mi rostro.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto Patty!-le espeté en el rostro.

-Maka-chan y Kid-kun, sentados en un árbol~ Jajajaja- reía y cantaba la rubia menor.

-Basta ya, Patty-chan-intentó calmar a Patty mi amiga peli-negra.

-L-Lamento llegar tarde-una voz retumbó en mis oídos.

-¡Ah! Chrona, ven, no te preocupes-sonrió amablemente la rubia mayor mientras Patty hacia caso omiso a Tsubaki.

-¡A Maka-chan le gusta Kid-kun!~ Jajaja-

-¡A-A mi no me gusta Kid!-exclamé de nuevo levantándome de mi lugar ganándome las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes, carraspeé un poco sentándome de nuevo en mi asiento.

-Jaja, vamos Maka, qué a ti te ha gustado Kid desde qué lo conociste el primer día de clases-me dijo Liz pícaramente.

-Qué lo haya conocido ese día no significa nada, además, Kid solo es mi mejor amigo desde entonces…-le alcé la voz.

-De mejor amigo a novio solo hay un paso-respondió simplemente, y le hubiera espetado algo más en el rostro de no ser porque perdería los estribos, uno; y dos, la mosquita muerta tenia qué hablar.

-M-Maka de seguro conocía a K-Kid-kun desde antes de ingresar al Shibusen-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, es cierto!, la madre de Maka trabajaba aquí en el Shibusen, ¿no es así?-aclaró la mayor de las Thompson. Solo sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba en ese momento, las palabras no salían de mis labios y no hice más qué quedarme callada por el momento.

-Maka-chan…-musitó Tsubaki lo suficientemente alto como para qué escuchara.

Me quedé pensando en todo mi pasado, aquello qué había decidido olvidar y todo por el dolor de ser ignorada.

Mi madre nunca me llevó a su trabajo, siempre decía qué era una carga para ella o al menos me lo demostraba.

"_-Mami, mami, ¿puedo ir también al trabajo?-""-Estoy ocupada Maka, luego lo vemos ¿sí?-"_

Y de nuevo me dejaba sola, dejándome con la incertidumbre de querer saber más sobre ella.

Mi vida era leer los libros de mis padres, todos eran aburridos hablando de danzas y leyes. Mi padre, al ser un distinguido abogado, se iba y nos dejaba a mamá y a mí completamente solas.

"_-Mama, mama, quiero conocer el Shibusen-""-Maka, tengo una presentación hoy, otro día será-"_

Luego de qué pasaran los años, y después de _aquél _hecho, decidí integrarme al Shibusen bajo supervivencia de mi padre.

"_-Maka, hija, ¿de verdad no quieres reconsiderar la idea de convertirte en abogada?-""-Ya he tomado mi decisión papá, seguiré los pasos de mi madre para demostrar qué no necesito de ella para llegar hasta aquí donde estoy-"_

Fue entonces cuando después conocí a Kid, convirtiéndose mi mejor amigo, aquel qué me comprendía –y comprende- a la perfección. Me ayudó a soportar la muerte de mi padre siendo un gran apoyo para mí en esos momentos.

Poco tiempo después de ingresar me consideraron como una chica prodigio teniendo mucho conocimiento sobre el Shibusen y sus danzas, capaz de comprender y aprenderme pasos complicados en unos minutos.

"_-Maka-chan eres muy buena en esto. ¿Alguna vez tomaste clases?-"_mis maestros siempre me lo preguntaban y a pesar de todo siempre respondía lo mismo.

"_-No, nunca-""-¿Tu madre te enseñó?-"_negaba con la cabeza.

"_-Entonces si no fue tu madre, ¿quién?-"_

Claro, esa pregunta nunca la lograba responder. Por más qué trataba de recordar nada me venía a la mente. ¿Había aprendido sola? No, es imposible. Ni siquiera veía a mi madre en sus presentaciones.

"_Entonces, ¿quién?"_

La pregunta se quedó en mi mente después de qué reaccioné al escuchar el timbre qué daba inicio a la clase vespertina. Rápidamente y con solo cruzar dos o tres palabras con las chicas, corrí al salón, no debería de llegar tarde.

-¡Maka, puede qué conozcas a tu nueva pareja hoy! Jajaja-escuché a Liz a lo lejos. Ignorándola como casi siempre, seguí mi camino. Llegando a tiempo pocos minutos después.

-¡Disculpe Marie-sensei!-exclamé algo agitada.

-No te preocupes Maka-chan, llegas justo a tiempo para conocer a tu nueva pareja-sonrió "dulcemente" como solía hacer.

-¿Nueva pareja?-cuestioné curiosa.

-Sí, Kid-kun lo recomendó y se de antemano qué es todo un prodigio tan bueno como tú.-mencionó haciendo señas de qué la siguiera.

-Maka-chan ya está aquí-dijo Marie con su peculiar voz, haciendo qué un chico saliera detrás de una pared –qué curiosamente nunca había notado- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

-Él será tu nueva pareja de baile…-sonrió de nuevo.

-Hola, Maka…-sonrió torcidamente.

Fue entonces cuando vi el mismísimo averno frente a mis ojos, teniendo al chico albino más irritante de la tierra. ¿Acaso es castigo? Así es, nada más y nada menos que el mismo _Soul Evans._


	3. Capítulo 2: Ensayando

**Ciaossu! Mortales me extrañaron? 8DD *silencio* okno .-.**

**Lamento actualizar hasta ahora Dx enserio, tiempo no he tenido por la asdgadg escuela D: pero tengo tremendo puentezote este fin :) asi que aprovecho y actualizo *o***

**Bueno pues, me van a odiar/amar en este capi :) pensaba hacerlo mas largo, y de seguro al terminar diran "espere tanto por esto?" Seeeh D; lo lamento mucho D: pero bueno, ya sera opinion de ustedes, asi que LEAN! y nos vemos abajo~~ Lamento las faltas de ortografia que tenga D:**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater como siempre no me pertence ¬¬ pero el dia que vaya a Japón sera mio :D muahahaha (?) ok, es de Atsushi Okubo-sama .-.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Danzando bajo la sombra~<strong>

_"Las personas son como la luna. Siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie" Mark Twain._

**Capítulo 2: Ensayando…**

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa quedándome estupefacta por ver al rostro qué tenía frente mío. Era broma, ¿cierto? Lo señalé indignada y con la mano temblorosa.

-¡Tú!-exclamé sin darme cuenta por lo que me cubrí la boca inmediatamente con la palma de mi mano.

-¿Sucede algo Maka?-preguntó con cierta impresión la rubia oxigenada provocando una mirada asesina de mi parte, nuevamente sin darme cuenta.

"_De acuerdo, Maka relájate, solo es una persona más en este mundo"._

Respiré profundamente y cambié mi expresión a una alegre.

-N-No, no es nada profesora Marie…-respondí tratando de sonar lo más dulce y normal posible.

La ojiámbar no hizo expresión alguna y se limitó a sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo.

-Bueno, para qué puedan practicar con calma debido a qué queda poco para el concurso, les entrego las llaves del salón para qué puedan practicar cuando deseen.-mencionó entregándome las llaves en la mano.-Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a ensayar con los otros chicos-dijo refiriéndose al resto del salón, ellos iban a participar en otro evento pero en grupo, Kid y yo, fuimos elegidos para participar en el concurso de baile pero bueno, ahora es con este tipo.

Luego de que Marie saliera del salón –y dejándonos al tipo este y a mi solos− me digné a darle la cara al Evans.

-¿Molesta Maka?-inquirió con cierta burla que hizo que estallara en ese instante.

"_¡Por un demonio, Maka contrólate!"_

-Iniciemos ¿quieres?-dije poniéndome en posición.-Hay bastante qué ensayar, y dudo que lo tengamos todo listo para antes del concurso-

-Estás dudando de mí, Maka.-mencionó el albino con cierta arrogancia haciendo qué una venita me saliera en la sien.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de llamarme por mi nombre!-exclamé perdiendo los estribos, ya era suficiente confianza de su parte.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó sin pudor alguno.

-¡Claro! ¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí!-le espeté en el rostro. Sin darme cuenta me tomó de la mano y me acorraló en la pared más cercana haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, dejándome estática al notar lo penetrantes y fríos que podían llegar a ser. Sonrió torcidamente.

-Se más de lo que piensas Albarn-su dulce aliento pegó violentamente mi rostro dejándome inmóvil, en ese instante me soltó y dejé de sentir su calor cerca de mí.

Mi mirada fue oculta por mi flequillo y una sonrisa burlona surcó mi rostro.

-No me importa-contesté simplemente, levanté mi rostro y le miré fijamente aún con la sonrisa.

Se encontraba nuevamente a espaldas de mí, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo sin denotar alguna expresión.

Pareció no importarle demasiado el asunto por lo que de nuevo se acercó a mí y yo por inercia di dos pasos atrás.

-Tranquila Albarn-mencionó cuando notó mi nerviosismo.

"_¿Segura qué es nerviosismo?"_

-Vamos a ensayar, que no sé nada sobre el baile qué debemos hacer…-

No respondí y fui directo al reproductor de música qué se encontraba en una de las bancas qué están alrededor del lugar. Después de unos segundos la música empezó a resonar por todo el salón.

-Siendo una melodía sencilla debe ser fácil el baile ¿no es así?-inquirió curioso el albino mientras le señalaba la posición en la que debía colocarse.

-Cierra el pico y sígueme-como por arte de magia dejó de hablar.

Posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra tomó de mi mano, yo dejé caer mi mano sobre su hombro y así empezamos con el ensayo, iniciando una batalla en nuestras miradas.

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo qué había transcurrido por lo que al sonido de la campana que anunciaba el segundo descanso entre clases, reaccioné. ¿Tantas horas habían transcurrido? Imposible.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto tomé mis cosas y salí del salón dejando a un albino algo indignado diría yo.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía molesta, aunque no sabía con claridad si fue por el comportamiento del idiota ese o…

"_¿Conmigo misma?"_

Pensando en mis asuntos tropecé con alguien sin darme cuenta.

-¡Ah!, disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?-esa voz la reconocí al instante.-¡Maka!-exclamó Tsubaki

-Disculpa, no me di cuenta…ando algo torpe hoy-dije mientras ella me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme que claro, acepté.

Empecé a reír nerviosamente, la verdad es que por andar pensando en estupideces me pasa esto. Pero, enhorabuena, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Tsubaki ¿tienes un momento?-pregunté en espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

La pelinegra me miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Claro, pero ¿para qué me necesitas?-inquirió con su gentil voz.

-Solo quiero hablar un rato…-contesté simplemente. Ella asintió no muy convencida y después nos dirigimos a un lugar abierto para platicar mejor. Caminamos por el jardín hasta sentarnos en una de las tantas bancas qué se encontraban en ese patio.

-¿Y bien, de qué querías hablar Maka-chan?-rompió el hielo mi amiga pelinegra con su calmado hablar y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Puedo preguntar…quien es…_él_?-indagué no muy convencida por la respuesta que me daría.

-¿Respecto a la anterior conversación en la cafetería?-Tsubaki volteó su rostro pero seguía viéndome a través del rabillo del ojo. Así qué simplemente asentí.

-Bueno…_él_ fue expulsado de la escuela, según entendí era porque se quedó sin subsidios, pero, en realidad no lo comprendo muy bien, ya qué su familia era rica y _solían_ _darles_ dinero.-mencionó mientras posaba su dedo índice en su barbilla.-Amaba la escuela, era un bailarín prodigio al igual que tu, Maka-sonrió al mencionar mi nombre.

-Ya veo…-dije solo para demostrarle a Tsubaki qué le prestaba atención.

-En realidad, no se mucho sobre ese asunto, pero Black Star era muy amigo de él, al igual que Kid…-inquirió con una sonrisa.-Ah, según lo qué me dijo Black Star, su expulsión no tuvo nada qué ver con los subsidios, parece qué era una especie de asunto familiar, pero no recuerdo muy bien.-

-¿Y su nombre era…?-indagué a fin de cuentas lo qué quería saber era su nombre.

-Soul, Soul Evans-respondió.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, hay muchas cosas qué no se aún del Shibusen y de mis _amigos._

-Espera… ¿dices qué conoce a Black Star y a Kid?-pregunté sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, los tres eran muy buenos amigos, y por lo qué sé al parecer va a regresar…-

-Ya regresó…-musité interrumpiéndola.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó cuidadosa, por suerte no escuchó.

-No, nada…-

Tsubaki se rindió y el silencio nos incomodó un buen rato.

-Ah, es verdad Maka…-mencionó cortando el silencio.-¿Ya conociste a tu nueva pareja?-

Ah…no contestaré eso.

La campana sonó y me escabullí de Tsubaki en un momento de distracción de su parte.

-¡Maka!-exclamó al darse cuenta de qué no estaba ahí.

-¡Gracias por la información Tsubaki, te veo luego!-exclamé despidiéndome de ella con un ademán.

Así que él estudio antes aquí en el Shibusen, con razón es tan buen bailarín…

"_¿Qué cosas dices Maka?"_

Ya, estoy quedando loca.

Distracción era la palabra, sin darme cuenta nuevamente, y por instinto yo diría, llegué al salón de clases en donde el albino me "esperaba" sentado en una banca mirando a la nada.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, es bastante misterioso"-pensé al ver su rostro perdido en alguna parte del salón sin notar siquiera mi presencia.

"_¿Ahora interesada en el chico nuevo, o de nuevo?"_

Sí, estoy quedando loca.

-Hasta que apareces…-su voz retumbó en mis oídos, alejándome de mis pensamientos.-¿Dónde andabas?-

-Eso no te incumbe, niño rico-desvié mi mirada indignada.

Miré su rostro por el rabillo del ojo y pude notar algo de sorpresa en sus facciones.

Bufó con ironía.

-¿Ahora es una guerra de secretos? ¿Qué pretendes ganar?-preguntó con burla.

-¿Ganar? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Tú eres el que se esconde y pretende superarme en todo! ¿No es así, Evans?-exclamé con fastidio y haciendo énfasis en su apellido.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido…-siseó molesto.-Suficiente ya tuve contigo el resto del día llamándome así.-

-¡No vengas a darme órdenes!-

-¡Ni tu tampoco!-exclamó finalmente.

Me quedé callada viéndolo algo sorpresiva a los ojos, más, de nuevo tuve la necesidad de desviar mi mirada.

-¡No estoy aquí por gusto! ¿Sabes? ¡Pensé que al verte algo cambiaría, pero no puedo creer que todos estos años te sentaran de esta manera!-

-¿Todos…estos…años…?-cuestioné confundida, abrí mi boca para poder aclarar mi duda, pero antes de qué me diera cuenta…

-¿D-De qué demonios-…?-fui interrumpida por los fríos y a la vez ¿cálidos? labios del ojirubí. Millones de emociones surgieron en mi interior, entre ellas rabia y ¿nostalgia?, mis ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión y solo notaba las expresiones del albino ante mí, la manera en como disfrutaba de aquel acto; pero por falta de aire nos separamos y después de unos segundos de impacto, reaccioné y le solté una bofetada.

-¡Eres un idiota Soul!-exclamé con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo del salón.

_Ahora que lo pienso, fue la primera vez que llamo a Soul por su nombre._

* * *

><p><strong>asdnnakjsd Y que tal? :B<strong>

**las confundo? 8D si es asi, que bueno si no, ni modo 8D (?) **

**Aun queda muuuucho por saber entre estos dos! :D**

**¿Cual sera la historia detras del mito sobre Soul? ¿Por que Maka es asi? ¿Se conocian desde antes? ¿Que rayos significó ese ósculo? 8D chh, ósculo xD**

**Todas estas preguntas se respondran a lo largode la historia :D ahora~**

***redobles de tambores* **

**DEJENME REVIEWS PWEASE! 8DD**

**Y agradezco a esas personitas que me dejaron review en el capi anterior: **_laina.1993; Hime Shiraiwa; Mary Megpoid; SakuraNoHana18; alexiel evans; Nesha Stela Moon; SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ; Kiray Himawari **y los que leen en silencio :D**_

_**GRACIAS! :DD les mando saludos, besos y abrazos a todas :D ahora me retiro...pero el show aún continúa, :DD deja tu review! :DD **_

_**me despido mortales :) **_

_**Ciao Ciao! :D**_

**atte. Kasumi-chan**


End file.
